


When the Long Shadows Cast

by the_ragnarok



Series: Across the Multiverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok





	When the Long Shadows Cast

In the morning Stiles wakes up, and his ribs still hurting and his wrist still won’t bend right from the attack last night, but he’s lying in the softest bed known to man, in a light, unfamiliar room, with the sounds of a dozen people laughing and yelling and talking.

He gets out and there are pancakes being cooked by - Derek’s dad. Huh. Stiles didn’t even think he remembered what Mr. Hale looked like.

Derek’s at the table, leading Stiles to sit down, draping a blanket across his shoulders.

“Another fugitive?” Mr. Hale says, flipping a pancake. “I can tell by the bags under your eyes,” he says to Stiles. “Besides, you’re too skinny. We feed our own Stiles better.”

“Dad, he just got here,” Derek says with an eyeroll and slides a cup of coffee across to Stiles. “What was it this time? Witches?”

“Alpha pack,” Stiles says, sipping. He’s still not awake enough to panic. “Do I go back?”

“In a day or so. Here,” Derek passes him a bunch of papers. “Stiles - my Stiles,” and Stiles tries not to hunch at how easily this Derek calls Stiles  _his,_ “wrote this for visitors.”

There’s a lot of papers. Stiles eyes them with interest, but momentarily puts them aside for pancakes.

~~

Meanwhile, in another reality, a Stiles who doesn’t belong crouches just beside Derek Hale’s bed.

“I’m not the Stiles you know,” he says, conversationally. “I have so many wards on me it’s not even funny, so don’t try anything with claws. I’m happy to share information if you want. Or…”

“Or?” Derek growls, eventually. He doesn’t even have a blanket, just lies there on the floor in a nest of dirty laundry. Stiles is extremely glad he’s taken to sleeping with his Bag of Goodies in reach, just for cases like this.

He pulls a blanket out, spreads it over Derek and lies beside him. “Or I could keep you company for a little while.”

The brief hesitation, then the blinding speed at which Derek grabs for him, as though someone was coming to take Stiles away— It shouldn’t make Stiles’ heart ache. He’s seen it too many times. And yet. 


End file.
